WANTED!
by chryssans289
Summary: /"K..kumohon. jangan sakiti aku..."-Zitao/ /"Sial! Aku bisa lepas kendali jika terus berada di dekatmu."-Kris/" KRISTAO HERE! WARN! BOYxBOY! DLDR!


WANTED!

Main Pairing: KrisTao

Other Cast: Suho, Kai, etc.

Genre: Romance

Rated: M

.

Summary: /Apa jadinya kalau seorang buronan tiba-tiba menyelundup dan bersembunyi di rumahmu?/"K..kumohon. jangan sakiti aku..."-Zitao/"Sial! Aku bisa lepas kendali jika terus berada di dekatmu."-Kris/"Sialan! Kevin bukan lagi tahanan kelas kakap! Dia sudah masuk kategori kelas Tuna sekarang!"-Suho./"Slow down bung, kau polisi, bukan bocah umur lima tahun."-Kai/"Sialan kau Kai!"-Suho/

.

.

.

.

.

Surai pirang itu melambai pelan tertiup dinginnya angin, ah! tidak! Sebenaranya itu tidak melambai, dilihat dari lengketnya rambut tersebut akibat keringat yang membasahi wajah bahkan seluruh tubuhnya. Tak ketinggalan seringai mengejek tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Dia kris Wu, tahanan kelas atas yang sering diburu oleh pihak kepolisian. Kalian tau apa kesalahannya? Oh, bahkan sang penulis pun dirasa tak mampu menceritakan panjang lebar seberapa banyak kasus yang telah Kris Wu lakukan. Berapa kali dia dimasukkan ke sel tahanan, maka kali itu juga ia berhasil kabur. Seketat apapun penjagaan yang dilakukan oleh aparat kepolisian, entah bagaimana caranya pemuda dengan nick name 'Kevin' itu mampu lolos saat para polisi itu lengah sedikit saja.

Langkah yang tadi cepat karena berlari kini memelan, digantikan langkah perlahan. Masih dengan seringai angkuhnya ia berjalan tak tentu arah. Setidaknya ia sudah bebas kan? Jadi tak perlu pusing memikirkan kemana arah tujuannya. Tidur di bawah kolong jembatan pun tak masalah bagi Kris, dia sudah terbiasa jika kalian ingin tahu. Entah sejak kapan langkah kaki jenjangnya membawa dirinya ke sebuah desa kecil di pingiran kota. Kalau di perhatikan sekilas, desa itu begitu sepi meski bangunan-bangunannya saling berhimpit. Mungkin saja sebagian rumah itu sudah di tinggalkan pemiliknya? Entahlah, Kris tidak ingin ambil pusing. Sepertinya untuk kesekian kalinya dewi keberuntungan masih menaungi orang penuh dosa seperti dirinya, betapa tidak, tanpa susah payah dia bisa menemukan tempat yag bagus untuk bersembunyi, setidaknya untuk sementara.

Tidak Kris hiraukan telapak kaki kasarnya yang sebentar-sebentar menggores kerikil kecil di jalanan akibat dirinya yang tidak mengenakan alas kaki sama sekali. Mata tajam bagaikan paruh elang itu menatap datar aktivitas lenggang yang tersaji selagi kakinya menyusuri jalanan kecil desa yang Kris tidak tahu namanya itu.

"Berminat membeli beberapa roti nak? Kami baru saja membuka toko roti." Seorang wanita lansia menyapanya dengan senyum ramah sambil memegang sebuah papan kecil yang nampaknya bertuliskan nama toko mereka. Oh, bahkan dibawahnya tertulis berbagai macam jenis roti yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan untuk di cecap oleh mulutnya. Kebetulan Kris sedang kelaparan. Tapi sepertinya ia harus mengubur keinginannya untuk kali ini, meski dirinya penjahat, sungguh demi nama Tuhan dari agama yang dianutnya, ia yakin kalau dirinya masih punya hati nurani dan tidak tega kalau harus melukai kedua pasangan lansia hanya untuk sepotong roti. Terima kasih, Kris menolak hal itu.

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya nek, tapi, tidak untuk sekarang." Bibir yang dua tahun belakangan tidak pernah menyunggingkan sebaris senyum kini akhirnya terangkat keatas. Membentuk seuntaian garis melengkung yang sebenarnya bisa menambah kadar ketampanannya berkali-kali lipat. Wajah wanita tua itu mendadak sedikit murung, namun sepersekian sekon kemudian berganti kembali menjadi senyuman yang tak kalah hangat dari yang pertama.

"Tak apa. Ya, mungkin kau bisa mampir lain kali. Aigoo~ kau mengingatkanku pada Hyun Jae, kalau dia masih ada, mungkin sekarang dia sudah tumbuh besar sepertimu. Haha, maaf, saya malah berbicara yang tidak penting."

Kris terdiam beberapa saat, rasa-rasanya ia masih ingin berlama-lama berada disitu, wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sosok ibunya sang sudah lama meninggal.

"Maaf sebelumnya nek, apakah anak anda sudah meninggal?"

"Ya. Dia meninggal karena kejadian di desa ini satu bulan yang lalu." Wajah yang berhiaskan keriput miliknya menampakkan raut sendu. Tangan yang sedari tadi memegang papan promosi tergolek di samping tubuhnya secara perlahan.

"Benarkah? Boleh kutahu apa itu?"

"Satu bulan yang lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah wabah penyakit mengerikan yang tidak diketahui penyebabnya melanda desa kami. Banyak yang bilang itu akibat limbah pabrik yang dibuang di dekat sini. Gejalanya begitu cepat menyebar, penyakitnya membuat penderitanya panas tinggi, muntah drah bahkan meninggal. Dua puluh hari kemudian wabahnya berhenti, banyak yang sembuh, namun tidak sedikit yang meninggal. Orang-orang yang dianggap penting dan disegani di sini pun harus meninggal karenanya. Salah satunya ada Nak Zitao harus rela kehilangan orang tuanya, Minjae yang baru duduk di sekolah dasar harus tabah di tinggalkan Eommanya, termasuk diriku yang kehilangan Hyun Jae." Bibir yang tadinya bercerita dengan nada pelan itu akhirnya menutup, berhenti berucap.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas meninggalnya anakmu nek. Kudoakan dia tenang di surga Tuhan."

"Terimakasih nak. Sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah mendoakan anakku, dan juga sebagai acara pembukaan toko baru, kuberikan kau beberapa potong roti. Ini memang tidak berharga, tapi setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada aku tidak memberikan apa-apa. Makan jika kau ingin, dan berikan kepada orang yang lebih membutuhkan jika kau enggan menerimanya." Nenek tua itu berucap bijak. Senyumnya seakan memberi setitik kehangatan di hati Kris. Mana bisa dia menolak beberapa bungkus roti cantik yang dibungkus dengan apik oleh nenek tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, kakinya kembali melangkah tak tentu arah (Dia bersyukur pasangan itu tidak curiga akan penampilannya).

Sembari mengunyah roti pemberian nenek tadi, otaknya kembali berpikir selanjutnya harus kemana dirinya, hari sudah mulai gelap dan dia belum menemukan tempat untuk sekedar beristirahat. Mustahil jika harus mencari penginapan, uang sepeser pun ia tak punya. Untung-untungan ada roti gratis yang bisa jadi pengganjal perut. Kalau tidak, mau makan apa dia tanpa uang? _Whatta lucky Krissie_.

Kaki tanpa alas itu berhenti di depan sebuah rumah mungil bercat putih dengan pagar berukuran satu setengah meter sebagai pembatasnya. Bukan rumah indah dengan pekarangan asri itu yang menarik perhatian seorang Kris Wu, namun sosok indah yang kini tengah duduk di sebuah ayunan bertopang sebuah pohon rindang yang tumbuh tinggi menjulang.

 _Aku tidak pernah melihat sosok malaikat sebelumnya._

Rambutnya berwarna hitam sekelam _black pearl._ Bahkan dari kejauhan pun Kris yakin kalau surai itu akan terasa sangat lembut jika bersentuhan dengan tangan kasarnya. Kulitnya tidaklah putih, namun berwarna kuning cerah dengan tekstur yang terlihat sangat _flawless_ di mata Kris Wu. Dia juga punya kaki jejang yang ramping dan super duper mulus, sekarang Kris melihat sosok itu tengah menggoyangkan kakinya kearah depan dan belakang dengan bibir sewarna peach segar yang mengerucut imut, _such a cute things_. Oh! Lihatlah mata panda itu! Semakin membuat sosok Kris ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Tapi tunggu sebentar, satu-satunya hal yang ganjil dari hal ini adalah Kris sekarang tengah memperhatikan―bisa dibilang tertarik―pada sosok...

.

.

.

Laki-laki?

.

.

.

 _Laki-laki!_

Ya, orang yang tadi di deskripsikan dalam pikiran Kris itu sosok laki-laki. Jangan perpikir hanya seorang wanita yang di gembor-gemborkan selalu punya kulit mulus, wajah cantik, dan segala kesempurnaan fisiknya. Laki-laki pun banyak yang tidak kalah cantik dari perempuan, salah satunya yang sekarang sedang Kris perhatikan secara diam-diam ini. Demi pantat berisi mantan pacarnya! (yang pastinya seorang wanita) dia tidak mungkin 'berubah haluan' hanya gara-gara melihat sesosok pria manis 'kan? Jangan bilang ini efek terlalu lama di penjara dan bergaul dengan orang-orang bergender sama dengannya. Tidak! Menurut fikiran Kris itu terlalu _impossible!_

Salahkan pria manis itu kalau sampai sosok Kris Wu yang banyak ditakuti itu 'berbelok'. Mata tajamnya semakin intens memandangi wajah sosok manis yang ternyata sedang bertelfon dengan sesorang. Dia rela sembunyi-sembunyi di balik pagar dan membungkuk agar tidak ketahuan.

"Tidak bisa ge, terlalu banyak kenangan bersama mama dan baba disini. Mungkin aku baru akan kesana setelah menyelesaikan pendidikan Sekolah Menengah Atasku disini." Ya Tuhan, suaranya bahkan begitu lembut di pendengaran Kris. Bagaimana jika anak itu mendesahkan namanya saat mereka bercinta? Oke, Kris rasa otaknya mulai sedikit tidak beres.

"Setidaknya aku masih punya tabungan mama dan baba untuk mencukupi kehidupanku sampai satu tahun kedepan hingga aku lulus ge..." Suara merdunya kembali mengalun.

"..."

"Ya... terima kasih sudah mau mengerti. Oh ya, selamat untuk kelahiran Yue Li, dia pasti sangat cantik seperti ibunya... Zhou-ge sangat beruntung." Bibir segar sewarna peach itu terkekeh pelan. Kris yang masih setia bersembunyi dibalik pagar merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu terbang di perutnya saat melihat 'malaikat tak bernama' itu terkekeh dengan gaya anggun.

 _Aku mulai terperangkap._

"..."

"Hu'um. Aku akan makan dengan baik! Salam untuk kak Zhu, dan anak kalian juga tentunya. Bye ge..."

Sosok itu akhirnya berdiri dari duduknya. Ia melangkah masuk ke rumah minimalis tersebut setelah mengakhiri acara telponannya dengan orang yang tidak Kris kenal. Dia tidak mengenal 'malikat' itu juga ngomong-ngomong. Didorong rasa ketertarikan yang sangat kuat, Kris berlanjut dengan melompati pagar berwarna krem pudar yang membatasi jalan dengan halaman rumah pemuda manis yang beberapa saat lalu berhasil menarik perhatian pria bermarga Wu itu. Sekalian dia bisa 'menumpang' istirahat untuk malam ini 'kan? Atau kalau diperbolehkan malam-malam selanjutnya juga tidak apa-apa, Kris rela seribu persen. Ngomong-ngomong, anak itu tadi berbicara seperti baru saja ditinggalkan atau apaun itu oleh kedua orang tuanya. Dia berbicara tentang kenangan bersama mama dan baba, dan itu menjadikan Kris berasumsi kalau anak manis itu baru ditinggalkan―dalam artian meninggal dunia―oleh orang tuanya. Bukan Kris menyumpahi atau bagaimana, mana tega dia menyumpahi sosok yang jelas-jelas mengalihkan seluruh perhatiannya? Dia hanya berasumsi oke!

Sejenak Kris ragu, mau masuk lewat mana dia? Terbengong di depan pintu beberapa saat akhirnya dia iseng mencoba membuka kenop pintu tersebut, mungkin saja Dewi fortuna mau berpihak padanya untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Kris menggenggam daun pintu perlahan, dan memutarnya secara perlahan pula...

Klik!

.

.

'Dewi fortuna! Love U so much!' Batin Kris menyorak gembira sekarang. Ya ampun, seorang penjahat yang sering beruntung adalah sebuah kelangkaan. _Third luck_.

Tidak lupa Kris mengunci pintu tersebut, mencoba berbaik hati. Sejauh netranya memandang, Kris dapat menilai kalau pemilik rumah ini adalah orang yang suka kerapian. Perabotannya ditata dengan apik, pigura-pigura foto banyak menghiasi dinding yang di dominasi dengan cat berwarna krem. Ow, Kris melihat beberapa foto keluarga dengan malaikat manisnya tersenyum cantik disana, selebihnya pigura-pigura itu hanya bergambarkan sebuah lukisan alam dan abstrak.

' _Ngomong-ngomong kemana malaikat cantiknya?'_

Berniat mencari sang pemilik rumah, Kris memutuskan menaiki tangga yang menghuungkannya dengan lantai dua. Meski rumah itu terlihat sederhana dari luar, namun di dalamnya cukup elegan dengan beberapa furnitur kelas atas ditambah rumah tersebut memiliki dua lantai. Sepertinya keluarga pemilik rumah ini adalah orang berada yang memilih tinggal di desa yang ada di sudut kota. Kaki panjang yang _masih_ tanpa alas miliknya terhenti di sebuah kamar yang tepat berada di depan tangga terakhir. Netra auburn-nya terpaku pada papan nama berbentuk kartun 'stitch' bertuliskan "ZiTao's room". Otaknya seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu. Biarkan dia mengingatnya sebentar, oh! Kris ingat! Nama ini adala nama yang diceritakan seorang nenek yang menawarkan roti padanya tadi siang .

" _...Orang-orang yang dianggap penting dan disegani di sini pun harus meninggal karenanya. Salah satunya ada Nak Zitao, dia harus rela kehilangan orang tuanya..."_

Tapi apa benar Zitao yang ini? Kris mulai meragukan asumsinya sendiri. Tapi kalau dikait-kaitkan, nenek itu bilang orang tua Zitao meninggal belum lama ini, dan tadi Kris mendengar anak manis itu menelfon sambil membawa-bawa cerita 'kenangan mama-baba', jadi ada kemungkinan ini benar Zitao yang itu. Yah, kalaupun bukan Zitao yang itu, Kris tetap tidak akan membatalkan niatannya untuk setidaknya mengajaknya berkenalan, lagipula dia butuh tempat tinggal untuk malam ini. Kalau anak itu menolak, terpaksalah Kris harus pakai cara paksa-memaksa. Masalah ada atau tidaknya orang tua Zitao, itu bisa diurusi nanti. Kalau di lihat-lihat juga sedari tadi tidak ada penampakan manusia lain disini.

Lagi-lagi pintu kamar tersebut tidak dikunci. Kris bisa masuk dengan mudah kedalamnya tanpa ada hambatan berarti.

'Apa anak itu tidak takut ada penculik masuk kerumahnya?' Batinnya memberi pertanyaan. Padahal dia seperti menyindir diri sendiri, sudah seperti maling yang masuk kamar anak orang tanpa izin. Dasar Kris, kalau sudah begini image cool dan mengerikan yang dia punya bisa luntur dalam sekejap.

Kesunyianlah yang pertama kali menyambutnya, tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan manusia sama sekali. Oh, kecuali bunyi gemericik air yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Anak itu sedang mandi rupanya, jangan bilang kalau pintu kamar mandinya juga tidak di kunci. Untung besar kalau hal itu terjadi, Kris akan senang hati masuk ke sana dan bakalan mendapat tontonan indah gratis. Tapi beruntung otaknya masih mau diajak kompromi. Akhirnya dia memillih diam di tempat, belum tau ingin melakukan apa setelah ini. Apakah dia akan mengancam pria manis itu dengan sebilah belati kecil yang diam-diam dia sembunyikan di balik saku celana usangnya saat anak itu keluar dari kamar mandi? Atau bersikap seperti seorang tamu yang meyapa tuan rumah dengan sopan? Sejujurnya tidak ada tamu yang dengan seenaknya masuk kamar tuan rumah tanpa izin. Selagi Kris sibuk dengan rencana apa yang akan dia ambil, pintu berwana biru muda yang Kris yakini sebagai kamar mandi itu nampak bergerak, menandakan kalau sang empunya sudah menyelesaikan ritual mandinya. Dilanda rasa gugup, Kris akhirnya memutuskan bersembunyi di balik gorden tebal penutup jendela yang menjuntai sampai kelantai. Dalam diam Kris berterima kasih pada sang gorden. Samar-samar Kris dapat mendengar pintu lemari pakaian yang dibuka. Ya Tuhan, dia bisa saja mengintip pria manis itu sekarang, ini kesempatan langka!

Tiba-tiba saja otaknya mendapatkan sebuah ide. Mungkin dengan 'sedikit' paksaan anak itu bisa dijadikan tempatnya bersembunyi dari kejaran polisi untuk sementara. Dengan pelan Kris melangkah tanpa suara kearah pria manis yang masih sibuk memilah pakaian yang akan di kenaan. Untung saja dia memakai bathrobe, kalau tidak memakai apapun, bisa pingsan Kris dibuatnya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Kris menarik pinggang ramping pria tersebut dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutupi mulutnya agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan nantinya.

"HMP!" Anak manis itu kaget luar bisa, tentu saja. Pakaian yang ingin dikenakannya teronggok dilantai marmer efek terkejut. Dengan adanya orang asing yang membekapmu, siapapun pasti menyangka orang itu adalah penculik atau apapun itu.

"Stttt... tenang manis. Jangan berontak atau sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi padamu." Suara dingin milik Kris bagaikan perintah mutlak di telinga Zitao, mata indahnya mulai berkaca-kaca akibat ketakutan. Jemari lentiknya memegang punggung tangan Kris yang sedari tadi membekap mulutnya. Ia dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat dari orang asing di belakangnya.

"Kau punya televisi kan? Aku yakin kau kenal dengan 'Kevin Wu'." Kris hanya bisa merasakan remasan pada punggung tangan kanannya semakin menguat pertanda Zitao semakin ketakutan dalam kukungannya.

"Sekarang Kevin Wu kembali kabur dan menjadi buronan polisi. Singkat cerita, aku membutuhkanmu untuk menampungku. Kulihat orang tuamu tak ada, itu situasi yang baik, setidaknya bagiku. Aku tidak akan lama merepotkanmu disini. Sampai aku menemukan tempat persembunyian baru, aku akan pergi. Tidak ada penolakan dalam kamusku. Kau menolak atau bahkan berani melaporkanku ada di sini, aku yakin urat di leher indahmu akan putus tanpa rasa sakit."

Sejujurnya Kris agak mengutuk mulutnya yang terlalu berlebihan dalam mengancam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Kalau tidak begini dia tidak akan berhasil. Kris bisa merasakan tubuh pria manis dalam dekapannya menegang ketakutan. Setelahnya ia dapat merasakan anggukan samar dari kepala pria manis itu.

"Good boy." Bisiknya pelan, bibirnya menyentuh daun telinga milik Zitao. Kepalanya terasa berputar akan euphoria betapa harumnya aroma shampo srawberry bercampur dengan aroma sabun yang Zitao pakai untuk membersihkan dirinya. Tangan kanan yang tadinya membekap mulut Zitao berpindah kearah pingang ramping pria manis itu. Entah kenapa tubuh Zitao begitu apik jika disandingkan dengan Kris di belakangnya.

"K..kumohon, jangan sakiti aku..." Bisik Zitao dengan suara bergetar. Air mata yang tadinya hanya menggenangi pelupuk matanya kini tumpah menuruni pipi merona yang mampu membuat Kris ingin mengecupnya.

"Tidak akan dear, hanya jika kau mau mengikuti apa yang kukatakan. Hm?"

Sekali lagi Zitao hanya bisa mengangguk samar, terlalu takut walau hanya untuk sekedar membalas ucapan pria asing itu dengan suara yang lebih lantang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

"..."

"Seharusnya kau tidak usah terlalu takut padaku, karena aku sudah berkata padamu kalau aku tidak akan menyakitimu dan itu adalah sebuah janji lelaki. Yang artinya aku tidak akan mengingkarinya. Oh, jangan lupakan syaratnya." Pelan-pelan Kris menikmati aroma lembut dari leher Zitao. Tak tahan lagi akan aromanya yang menggiurkan, ia mengecup leher mulus tersebut. Sangat halus ketika bersentuhan dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Sial! Aku bisa lepas kendali jika terus berada di dekatmu." Geram Kris dengan nada rendah. Demi menghindari kejadian 'buruk' yang bisa saja terjadi, Kris memutuskan melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah keluar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku butuh mandi. Bisa kau memberikanku sesuatunya Zitao?" Tubuh tegapnya berbalik menghadap Zitao yang kini memasang tatapan pasrah penggugah jiwa iblis dalam diri Kris.

' _Ya ampun! Jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu atau aku akan menerkammu!'_

"K...kau bisa turun ke lantai bawah, di...disana ada kamar mama dan baba. Kau bisa pakai kamar mandinya dan baju baba juga. Uhm, tidur disitu juga, jika kau mau." Cicit Zitao, kedua tangannya meremas leher bathrobe putih yang ia kenakan. Pipinya merona entah karena efek habis menangis atau sesuatu yang lain.

"Terimakasih. Dan tidak bosan kuingatkan padamu, jangan berani-berani melapor kepada siapapun. _'kay?_ "

"Uhm.. ya." Kebiasaannya saat gugup adalah menjilat bibir. Dan Kris harus menahan nafas karena hal itu.

Takut semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, Kris keluar kamar tersebut dengan tergesa, membawa debaran luar biasa sebagai oleh-olehnya.

Ketika punggung Kris sudah hilang dari pandangannya, Zitao langsung terduduk di tepian kasurnya. Memegangi jantungnya yang berdetak bagaikan habis lari marathon. Kakinya terasa lembek baikan jelly, untungnya dia tadi masih bisa berdiri.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanyanya pada kesunyian. Mengabaikan pikirannya, Zitao memutuskan mengambil pakiannya yang terjatuh dilantai dan mengenakannya dengan segera. Sebuah piyama berwarna biru muda dengan lengan pendek dan bawahan panjang senada. Setelah meyisir rambut dan menyemprotkan parfum aroma buah ke tubuhnya, ia memutuskan keluar kamarnya untuk makan malam. Dia bisa merasakan cacing di perutnya sudah berdemo minta di isi.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk membuat makan malam sederhana yang kini tertata rapi diatas meja makan. Saat turun tadi Zitao tidak melihat penampakan orang itu. Inginnya dia menghabiskan makanan itu sendirian, tapi mengingat ada tamu (tak diundang) di rumahnya, Zitao jadi merasa tidak enak. Meski dengan sedikit rasa takut, tubuh rampingnya melangkah kearah kamar baba dan mamanya.

Tok! Tok!

Sepi dan tidak ada sahutan. Zitao berpikir pria itu sudah tidur dan nyaris berbalik kalau saja dia tidak mendengar suara kenop pintu yang berputar. Netra sewarna _black pearl_ itu mengerling gugup ke berbagai arah. Di depannya kini berdiri sosok Kris dengan setelan milik babanya. Sebuah kemeja hitam yang agak kebesaran namun terlihat sempurna di tubuh atletisnya dan sebuah training sederhana sebagai bawahan. Dia seperti melihat sosok ayahnya dalam diri Kris.

"Ada apa?"

Suara pria di hadapannya memecah kaca lamunan Zitao. Mengantarkannya menatap iris tajam yang entah kenapa terasa mengintimidasi setiap saatnya.

"A...aku sudah memasak makan malam. Kupikir kau lapar?" Tawaran secara tak langsung itu menbuat bibir Kris terangkat membentuk seulas senyuman. Tanpa bisa ditolak bahkan tangannya sudah terangkat mengusak surai super lembut milik Zitao.

"Aku tidak meyangka kau akan berbaik hati pada seorang penjahat sepertiku."

"Uhm... a-aku hanya menerapkan apa yang mama ajarkan padaku. Dia bilang aku harus mejadi anak yang baik." Ucapnya dengan nada polos. Zitao itu begitu murni. Kris jadi merasa bersalah sempat mengancamnya tadi.

"Kau sangat manis Zitao..." Dan Zitao hanya bisa merona mendengarnya.

"Jadi, ayo kita makan malam."

Zitao mengangguk dan mengekor di belakang Kris. Menatap punggung tegap itu dengan pancaran mata yang sulit diartikan. Dalam pandangannya, sedikit banyak ia melihat Kris mirip dengan Baba-nya, ia jadi merindukan orang tuanya yang kini sudah ada di surga. Akhirnya malam itu dihabiskan dengan makan malam tanpa percakapan. Namun berakhir dengan ucapan terimakasih dari Kris dan mereka yang kembali ke kamar masing masing.

.

.

.

.

TBC.

.

YOHOOO~ N x 4l_ ¥ comeback dengan fict KrisTao yang gaje /tunjuk atas/. Gue emang fans berat KRISTAO btw, meskipun mereka dah ga bareng lagi, tapi cinta mereka tetap ada di hatiku /eaaa~/. Sekian cuap-cuapnya. Gue lagi semangat ngetik ini fict karena ada waktu senggang. Ini ga bakal makan banyak chap, karena gue tau, bikin chap banyak-banyak itu capek. (-_-)". Okelah. RnR sangat dibutuhkan. Kripik dan Saran dianjurkan di kolom review.

.

 _Chryssans289._

 _24/08/2016._


End file.
